<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villains And Heroes, Sapnap. by Bliss_ful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575468">Villains And Heroes, Sapnap.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful'>Bliss_ful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>✨I CLEARLY have no bias for Sapnap. None. ✨ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), why are so many of their tags their names, why do I use so many tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap finally speaks to Dream (and George) after having lost people he cares about again and again.<br/>Dream can’t help seeing Sapnap as someone he lost. </p><p>..Both are terrible at feelings..<br/> </p><p>★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Sapnap &amp; Philza, Sapnap &amp; Ranboo, Sapnap &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap &amp; Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>✨I CLEARLY have no bias for Sapnap. None. ✨ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Villains And Heroes, Sapnap.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tell me if they appear extremely OOC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream scoffed at Sapnap, who was staring at him and George with contempt. The three were standing out somewhere near l’manburg, as Sapnap had been standing there and the other two had come over and asked what was wrong. What was wrong? Seriously? THEY were what was wrong. Sapnap had told them that, and they refused to believe it. They believed they were the “heroes”.<br/>
Sapnap snarled, “You think you’re a ‘hero’ Dream? And they told you you were.” He motions to George angrily. </p><p>Sapnap fluttered his eyelashes in a way that irritated Dream, the masked man pausing for a moment as Sapnap’s form flickered in his mind to someone that he recognized. This situation had happened before. “So stoic and handsome, and you’ve come too far,” Sapnap snarled out, each word laced with the pain he’d had to carry around for weeks, but no one ever paid attention to him. No one cared enough to ask if he was okay. Only a few people had and Dream had already caused them to disappear again, even causing two to go through immense pain.</p><p>George tried to speak up, trying to help his friends. He didn’t know truly what was going on and in some ways Sapnap envied him, Dream did not. “You think you’re a villain, but I know your not,</p><p>“Under all that angst and anger is-“<br/>
Sapnap was too angry to try and be reasonable with, “A dying broken heart.”<br/>
George’s voice was getting noticeably higher in his endeavor to try and get his friend to calm down, “A human beating heart.”<br/>
It was a long beat of silence before Sapnap grew angry again. “Hey, what about the lonely little boys, Dream? Ranboo and Tommy?” He pressured him into an answer. “You manipulated them!” Dream couldn’t help seeing someone else in Sapnap’s place. Someone who said similar words to his ‘friend’ now.</p><p>“What about the monsters who prevail?” Sapnap stated, motioning towards the side too far out where he knew Dream knew Technoblade lived. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Dream couldn’t help but mutter, seeing someone else entirely. He saw Wilbur. The man who he had pushed onto the edge before realizing that wasn’t what he wanted at all. Sapnap was surprised at the blunt emotion in the words but didn’t care, he was too angry, but pushed onward and kept going. “You never came to save my world.” Sapnap paused, his eyes growing sad and his voice wavering for a moment. Yet after a moment, he continued, voice still angry and enraged if not shaking a little, “What about me?” Sapnap couldn’t help but ask. Dream stared at the wavering hallucination of Wilbur, someone he’d found he loved long after the other was dead and became a foolish spirit. </p><p>George had been silent before trying again, his voice pleading for Sapnap to understand, “I recognize that you’re upset, I know they did you wrong!”- “Oh you know nothing of me,” Sapnap interrupted, even if he wasn’t directly angry at George for his actions the other had done nothing to prevent Dream’s own.</p><p>Dream spoke up, voice waving slightly, both George and Dream speaking at the same time in almost the same tone; “But trust me, (“please believe me” Dream spoke quickly in the small gap as George paused), this won’t stop the hurt for long.” </p><p>Dream was begging the figure of his dead lover, Sapnap looking at him in confusion, “We don’t need to end like this, look me in the eyes!”- Sapnap’s eyes hardened and he spoke over him, “Here comes the hero complex!”</p><p>The two spoke at the same time yet used entirely different words, “You call yourself a villain but we know it’s a disguise.”<br/>
“I know I’m the villain but you’re the one who lies.<br/>
”<br/>
Sapnap looked down at Dream who had some time during their ‘conversation’ fallen onto his knees. Dream could only see Wilbur, yet somewhere deep down he knew it was a hallucination his frazzled and broken mind had come up with to see the other again. Wilbur faded away and in his place was only Sapnap, holding the same anger as Wilbur. Sapnap looked at the pitiful image of the fallen man and turned on his heel, intending to leave. 

Out stepped three figures, one a teenager only a few years younger than Sapnap- Ranboo, Ranboo reached out to him, and Sapnap smiled gently as the hybrid took him into his arms. The taller yet younger figure led Sapnap away, neither sparing a glance back. The other two, Technoblade and Phil, glanced at Dream for a moment, Phil’s eyes moving up to study George as well before he turned. Technoblade looked down at the man with a strong hatred, the man that had fallen for his brother Wilbur yet ruined him in the same way and ruined his younger brother, though he knew, in the end, it was Tommy’s clear choice to betray him. Techno turned and left, leaving the broken figure of Dream and the terrified image of George alone in the forest.</p><p>Sapnap could finally be free. He wasn’t a villain and he wasn’t a hero. He was just Sapnap, and he intended to stay that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a different route planned but I read too much Dreambur and this happened instead:)). I love Dreambur. A lot. I still plan to write more Fundywastaken generally but I also like Dreambur. Hehe. Sapnap and Ranboo :D.</p><p>Song used from TikTok (though parts are added or changed occasionally here): https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ7yJByh/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>